


Pushing, Pulling (Staying Still)

by coldcreation



Series: Let Me Try [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Because Kit has no self control, Biology, Boys In Love, But ya know how this goes, Come Marking, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Descriptive Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Locking, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Locking, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, PWP, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reverse Knotting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sharing, Smut, Some Plot, Sweet, pinning, pre-heat, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcreation/pseuds/coldcreation
Summary: That evening when Isac went home from Nathan’s after kissing him dumb and helping him pack. You know the one.Or, Isac knows exactly what wearing Nathan's hoodie will do.-( Between chapters 12 and 13 of Close Your Eyes (I Need to Feel Seen) )
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Let Me Try [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425580
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	Pushing, Pulling (Staying Still)

**Author's Note:**

> Pals. Seriously. Not much plot here. Just naughtiness lolll I have no excuses, it just happened xx
> 
> -
> 
> This is original work. Please respect that, and do not touch the characters or the story in any way/post elsewhere. Thank you.

The flat was relatively quiet when Isac slipped in from the front door. The lights were on and he could just about hear Kit and Liam talking somewhere out of sight.

Isac kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket to dry. Nathan’s dark green hoodie, which Isac had been allowed to keep wearing, had stayed relatively dry under the jacket. It was raining again, and logically Isac knew that he was supposed to be feeling chilly after getting caught in it. Instead he was buzzing with a low level frustration, skin a bit flushed, a building throb behind his eyes, and pressure aching at the bottom of his belly. 

He really hated this part of pre-heat. 

Who didn’t? 

It was just a long stretch of exhaustion, yet still somehow having too much energy at the same time. It was feeling cranky because everything kind of hurt, and it was a stubborn itch you couldn’t scratch until the whole thing peaked. 

Bullshit, that’s what it was. 

Even the skin on Isac’s thighs was sore, so sensitive that the jeans he was wearing felt like a bit too much. That’s how he always knew he was just a couple of days away from actually starting his heat.

Isac sighed. 

Rubbing his tired eyes he leaned against the doorframe of their tiny entry room. He really did have way too much energy and tension in his body for someone who simultaneously felt like they could just crash. Pass out. Sleep for weeks. 

But how was he supposed to sleep when his skin was crawling? How, when he just wanted to growl at his alphas for touching him, and then bite them when they stopped?

Yeah. 

Isac wasn’t a fan of this. He rather liked being more in control of his own reactions, and that’s why heats were always iffy for him in that regard. Like, they were great, in some ways, but... Stupid hormones.

Stupid hormones that had almost gotten Isac too carried away with Nathan earlier. 

Not that anything bad had happened, or had even been about to happen, but it still bothered Isac that he hadn’t kept better track of how intense he was getting. Nathan had been proper sweet about it, too. Well, of course he had been. He was _Nathan._ But still. 

Especially considering how, apparently, all of this was completely new to the lad? 

As in, _all of it._

Which Isac was still trying to… process. 

Maybe it was the pre-heat talking, but he couldn’t get over the fact that Nathan, for now at least, was choosing to share some of his firsts with him. And maybe with _them,_ later.

Isac had some heat induced trust kink, it seemed.

Could you blame him though? The way Nathan was starting to open up to them was just… 

Yeah.

Isac could still catch lingering whiffs of Nathan’s excited scent on the hoodie and on his own skin. Hell, the lovely scent was probably stuck in his lungs and brain at this point.

It was so good.

And, fuck, he was _so_ horny… 

And also so bloody uncomfortable that he felt like having a little cry. 

What a great combination. 

So annoying, his skin felt too tight but too exposed at the same time. The oversized hoodie helped; made him feel all tiny and hidden, which… His heats were pretty much the only time Isac craved _that_ nonsense _._

He knew that Liam and Kit would be falling all over themselves once they realised what they were scenting on him. They had already been touchy-feely that morning - well, more so than usual, since the three of them were already handsy with each other all the time - but that was normal pre-heat. 

No way they were prepared for this scented curveball.

Isac grinned to himself, and pushed away from the doorframe to go find his mates. Despite the bone deep exhaustion, he was more than ready to see the entertainment all this would cause. 

Who needed rest when you could just mess with your alphas instead? 

Priorities.

Also, being with Liam and Kit helped with the stupid hormonal symptoms anyway. Being near them calmed his jitters, and somehow the specific way the alphas held him down soothed the sore sensitivity of his body instead of aggravating it. 

It was completely manageable on his own, but since Isac had two more than willing fit idiots to cater to him? Yeah, it wasn’t like he was going to say no.

He also loved them so, y’know. There was all that. 

“Izzy?” Liam’s voice rose, carrying from the bedroom to the rest of the flat. 

Isac shook his head in quiet amusement. They had managed to resist calling for him for surprisingly long time since they heard him come in. He wouldn’t have been surprised to see both of them moping by the door, waiting for him to come back. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

Flicking the lights off from the hallway, Isac wandered further into the flat. He may or may not have bunched up the chest of Nathan’s hoodie in his fist, just to hold the soft fabric to his face. 

Isac was suffering, okay? 

He was allowed to indulge a little. Especially after getting to make out with the cute O for the first time, only to have him disappear out of town for days! 

Life was fucking unfair, honestly. 

The audacity. 

“What’s with the face?” Kit’s voice pulled Isac from his thoughts. He looked up to find both alphas peering at him from their bed, _Netflix_ paused on the screen of Kit’s laptop. “Something with Nathan? Or d’you need a pain killer?”

Liam looked like he was already about to get up, blond hair sticking out where Kit had clearly been messing with it. With a fond roll of his eyes, Isac shook his head. 

Not even trying to hide his deviousness, he shrugged lazily and said, “Nah. Just need to get fucked, ‘s all.”

The way Liam and Kit perked up, all synchronised before completely freezing, was truly hilarious. 

For real, you would have thought that the two of them would’ve already gotten used to it by now? But no. Every single time, Isac had two massive puppies in his hands, falling all over themselves in excitement. Because their _literal actual mate_ wanted to have sex with them...

It was pretty cute, Isac wasn’t going to lie.

“Yeah?” Liam asked, brown eyes hopefully eager and his low voice gone a bit breathless. He was still stuck halfway getting up, leaned on his forearm and one leg hanging over the edge of the mattress. His black knit jumper was twisted around his belly, showing the toned abdomen that Isac now had an urge to go and bite on.

“Yes,” Isac said, very emphatically. It wasn’t even an exaggeration. 

Like, sure, Isac had been able to reel himself back in with Nathan earlier, but that didn’t mean the frustration and want had gone anywhere. It had only gotten worse, if anything. Just… 

Nathan had gone so sweet and soft without Isac really even asking for that? Fuck, what a gorgeous mess he would be with just a little more of that sort of attention.

Like, just imagine-

Wait.

Okay. Yeah. Isac was definitely turning himself on by thinking about this. He had to bite back a whine and everything. 

Fucking hell.

“Is it hitting early?” Kit asked, brows furrowed. His eyes were starting to darken, pupils blowing wider and pushing the deep brown out until it was barely there. Kit sounded concerned, but that didn’t seem to stop either alphas’ interested scents from strengthening.

But fair enough; Isac was always regular like a clockwork, so it would’ve been unusual for him to suddenly have his heat days early. 

“No, it’s fine,” Isac said, and made his way closer to the bed from the doorway. Apparently he had to do that himself, since neither Liam or Kit seemed capable of actually making a move on him right then. Isac resisted rolling his eyes. It was annoyingly sweet that they were so protective and concerned, but c’mon. Isac had _needs_ here.

“Y’sure?” Liam asked, eyeing Isac up and down once he stopped by the bed. His eyes lingered on the hoodie, clearly unsure if he recognised it or not. “You scent... Like, maybe…”

Liam trailed off, mouth dropping open just slightly as he tasted the air. 

Isac was very careful not to show anything on his face, it was too good to ruin like that. They’d figure the scent out in a bit and Isac was going to enjoy every second of their confusion. 

But really though, he wasn’t early. Just so fucking horny, and these arseholes were being way too slow about it.

“Yes, Liam, I’m sure. It’s not early, but I _am_ fucking dripping here,” Isac snarked, huffing a breath out through his nose. “So you just gonna stare or what?” 

It was Kit who rolled his eyes this time. Not that it was very impressive considering how doped out his gaze was turning. Liam wasn’t any better, his widened pupils made his eyes look huge and dark; a stark contrast against the fairness of his skin and hair. 

Kit turned to his side and stretched out to place the laptop onto the bedside table. Without broadcasting any of it, he then somehow executed a too-swift move, capturing Isac’s wrist into a secure hold. 

Isac wasn’t that proud of the unfortunately squeaky grunt escaping him when Kit tugged on his arm, causing him to stumble onto the bed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kit rushed out immediately, probably not having expected Isac to go flying quite so easily. Which, yeah. Isac wasn’t on the top of his game here, alright? But it really wasn’t a big deal anyway, the alphas just always babied him when his heats came around. His body was overly sensitive, sure. But he wasn’t made of glass for fuck’s sake. “Did I-”

“Shut _up,_ ” Isac groaned, cutting Kit off before he could even start with any of that. He really wasn’t in the mood for the alphas to be too careful with him, there was way too much tension and frustration buzzing under his skin. 

Still, after a beat, he added a softer toned, “Please. All good.” 

But only because this stupid pre-heat was making him want to, like, hide away squished between his mates and never leave the bed ever again. Fucking stupid. 

_But_ he also wanted to bite some heads off at the smallest irritants so, y’know. Whatever. 

Isac wriggled around so he was laying on his back, and immediately he had two hands pushing under _his_ hoodie and the t-shirt he was wearing under it. 

Kit’s hands were familiar and warm, and it felt like Isac’s lungs could expand just a little bit further when that touch settled under his lower ribs. The relief was instant, and Isac didn’t even have the energy to be pissed about that. He just sighed, relaxing into the bed, his eyes slipping closed as Kit caressed over the tension pulling at his sides. 

It was lovely, really. And Isac rarely described things as lovely. Except the obvious ones. Like baby animals, and Nathan. 

“Iz...” Liam said slowly, voice dropped rough and lower than usual. 

Isac didn’t open his eyes. 

He just hummed, smiling innocently as he stretched his arms up. The sleeves of the hoodie had fallen down from where he had pushed them up his arms before, and now he was able to hide his hands inside them. 

So cozy. 

So soft. 

Isac squirmed a little to get Kit start up with his petting again, but the alpha’s touch was now frozen in place. 

“Is that- Is that Nathan’s?” The bed shifted, and then Liam’s fingertips traced over Isac’s throat, all the way down to where the neckline of the hoodie was drooping to the side. The touch was light and teasing, unintentionally so, most likely. It was still enough to cause a full body shudder. 

Isac tilted his head back, a content purr rolling out when Liam’s palm came to rest over his throat.

“Is what Nathan’s?” Isac asked, seriously tempted to open his eyes now. Kit was sitting so, so, still next to him, his fingertips starting to press ever so slightly into Isac’s sides. 

God, it felt so fucking good. 

Isac’s own fingers clenched around the fabric of the sleeves, and his toes curled. His body felt so tense, everything was so sensitive, everything was _so much._ Any touch caused too-good sharp tingles to skitter all over his veins. He just needed that tension to give. Just… Just a little, at least. 

Isac felt like it would eat him alive at this rate. 

The low rumble that started deep within Kit’s chest was an obvious telltale. Liam’s palm pushed upwards, tilting Isac’s chin back even further. All the way until his throat was stretched out and bobbing against the alpha’s hold when he swallowed. 

“Isac,” Kit growled, so low and wet that Isac’s eyes snapped open on their own accord.

Not that it helped, now. He couldn’t really see anything. 

He was all stretched out, arms up, belly and throat bared, exposed for his alphas only. It hadn’t been intentional, the position. It was most likely something that his fired up instincts had guided him into. Usually Isac liked to put up more of a fight before Liam and Kit had him cornered like this.

Isac’s breath hitched, his skin prickling when Kit’s hands pressed tighter against his sides. Liam’s thumb caressed over Isac’s throat, the touch controlled even with the way his rumbling growl had quickly matched Kit’s. 

“What- What ‘d you do?” Kit asked lowly. His voice was tight, and he was slowly moving from Isac’s side to sit on his thighs, trapping him further. “What _happened?_ ”

Isac’s purr was bubbling out like an overflowing fizzy drink, his whole body heating up further with it. Kit’s weight on him was soothing the aching pressure from his muscles. He couldn’t help but gasp at how nice it was, his Adam’s apple nudging against Liam’s palm as he did.

“Just, _ah,_ had a chat,” Isac breathed out. “A nice little cuddle- ”

Kit’s fingers jerked, the pressure causing Isac’s breathing to pick up in bent up excitement. 

“Scents way more than that, Iz...” Liam said quietly, thumb pressing gently into the softness under Isac’s jaw.

“It was a- a very good chat?” Isac said, his mouth snapping shut right after, because Kit’s self restraint seemed to have finally snapped. 

Suddenly Isac’s shirt and hoodie were all rucked up, the cool air of the room chilly on his exposed belly. Kit hunched over, palms sliding from Isac’s sides to under him, between the bed and his shoulders. The move had Isac arching his back, his chest pushing out to meet Kit’s hot mouth.

Teeth pressed down on the curve of his pulled tight pectoral, and Kit’s growl vibrated through Isac’s whole body as he pinned him down. 

It was easy to tell that Kit was getting a good lungful of the mixed scent of Isac and Nathan’s arousal, especially when he all but rubbed himself against Isac’s front.

Isac couldn’t stop the hitching laugh that pushed past his lips.

“That good, huh?” he wondered teasingly, hips jerking under Kit’s when the alpha decided to suck a mark right in the middle of his chest. 

And Kit didn’t let up either. Not even when Isac bit back a whine. 

He was just about to bring his arms down to- to do _something_ , when they both got captured by Liam’s free hand. 

“Li?” Isac grunted, squirming, his back curving further when Liam didn’t let go. Instead he seemed to be keeping Isac in place and out of the way. 

Isac couldn’t see, couldn’t really tell where things were at. He just knew that he was way past being soaked, and that he was so hard it was starting to hurt being trapped in his jeans. He made another questioning noise, then inhaled sharply right after, because Kit definitely wasn’t yet satisfied with the bites he was leaving on Isac.

Liam leaned down to press a soothing kiss on the insides of his stacked wrists. His palm was comforting against Isac’s throat, making him feel secure in a way that didn’t entirely even make sense. 

“Just… Let him, yeah?” Liam said, voice a calming rumble. And… it took Isac a moment to realise that it was probably more for Kit’s sake than Isac’s. 

Which… Yeah. That made sense.

“ _U-nh,_ ” was Isac’s response. It was a solid, intelligent response to give. Not at all affected by the way Kit decided to nip all the way down to Isac’s belly, teeth scraping over his jutting hip bones. 

“Y’good, Iz?” Liam asked. He curled his fingers under Isac’s chin and nudged him to meet his gaze for a second. Liam’s eyes were blown black, deep flush blotching his cheeks. “Still with us?”

“‘M good,” Isac promised, trying to hitch his hips against Kit’s at the same time, but with little success. His vision did feel a bit blurry, he had to blink a couple of times and everything. But mostly it was just from being too damn turned on without getting any relief. “Or I will be once you, _a-ah_ , actually get me off? Like, what the fuck?”

“You sure you didn’t already get off?” Kit suddenly spoke, voice raspy under the heavy rumble rising from his chest. 

It was a dark tone, causing searing heat to pool behind Isac’s belly button from that alone. His feet pedalled against the sheets a little, trying to find a way to get some friction. 

“Didn’t,” Isac gasped, and then breathed out more evenly when Kit finally lifted up enough to undo Isac’s jeans. Liam raised his brows at him but didn’t say anything, just smoothed his hand over Isac’s short fringe instead of resting it back over his throat. 

“And you didn’t get Nathan off, either?” There was a growl to Kit’s voice, and, honestly? Isac was making a proper mess of himself. It must’ve been very obvious to the alphas too, once Isac’s jeans and underwear were pulled down, revealing all the damp fabric. 

Kit knew damn well that Isac hadn’t gotten Nathan nor himself off. Something like that would’ve been obvious on him; it would’ve left a proper scent mark.

But yeah, it was also clear that they had been a bit too excited. And that? 

That was driving both Liam and Kit insane.

Isac loved it.

“I fucking wish,” Isac said, trying to get enough air into his lungs. He groaned brokenly when Kit finally kissed down to his cock, taking him in his mouth. “Y-yeah, _fuck._ That’s so good.” 

Isac squirmed, quietly whimpering only to have Kit press him down to the mattress from his hips. It just turned Isac on some more; for some reason getting pinned down and made to take it always worked him right up. 

He couldn’t help but tug his hands in Liam’s hold, jaws clenching and head falling back again. It really was so good, Kit knew exactly how to hit all the spots and he was being absolutely merciless.

Liam’s hold on him didn’t give, no surprises there. He did move a little though, lowering down to lie next to Isac, nosing against his cheek.

“What did you two talk about?” Liam asked, voice low against his ear. 

Before Isac could even start formulating an answer with his overstimulated brain, Liam was already pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It turned into a proper kiss right away. 

Which was, y’know, awesome, but also pretty counterproductive if Liam actually wanted an answer to his question.

Isac mewled into the kiss, shoulders jerking into the mattress and abs clenching. Kit’s fingers were trailing down between his slick wet thighs, teasing the skin there with light touches. all the while he was tracing his tongue over the sensitive spot under the head of Isac’s cock.

Liam pressed closer, kissing Isac breathless, and scenting so pleased and heated that Isac’s heart struggled to keep up with all of this. Isac’s own purr was making his breaths come out absolutely wrecked, and when Kit teased a finger inside him, Isac had to turn his head from the kiss to gasp out an overwhelmed, sobbing exhale.

“Izzy,” Liam hummed, nipping over Isac’s jawline while he tried to catch his breath, “What did you talk about?”

God. He couldn’t think.

“Is- Issa secret,” Isac somehow managed. He had to squeeze his eyes shut; Kit’s finger was brushing over the sensitive nerves inside him- just to move away... “No! Kitty… Don’t tease, don’t… I need to- Need it.”

Unfortunately the words seemed to have the exact opposite effect than what Isac had hoped for.

Isac was almost ready to cry.

Kit pulled off of his cock, a low rumble vibrating against where Isac’s legs were trapped under his chest. At least he wasn’t cruel enough to take away his fingers too. 

“Pretty sure you’re the one teasing us, hm?” Kit said, biting on Isac’s hip bone. He was about to move away but then seemed to think better of it, returning just to suck a bruise on there as well. 

“’m not! Promise, ‘m not!” Isac whined. Lied. Whatever. He was committed. 

Isac was also aware that this wasn’t the time to talk about Nathan’s personal matters. It was a very fragile and sensitive topic, clearly, and Isac wasn’t about to sexualise it. Even though it happened to be about- well, _sex._

They’d talk about it, but later. 

Hopefully with Nathan there as well, though, despite how he had requested that Isac would help him with that. Isac still would! But, maybe, once Nathan got a bit more used to being around the As, he’d feel comfortable talking about it himself?

That’d keep them all on the same page, have them communicating properly, and all that. No middleman messengers. That openness was so important, and Isac really hoped that Nathan would soon start to see that he could trust them all. Even with something so vulnerable. 

_Especially_ with something so vulnerable. 

And, okay, maybe Isac also wanted to see the full effect of Nathan telling Liam and Kit how he had never been with an alpha. 

Or with anyone.

With _anything._

Like?

Isac was basically doing the two idiots a favour by easing them into this. They could barely handle a measly little double-O makeout scent, they would probably go full feral if given too much too quickly.

“Shouldn’t let you come at all, being such a pest...” Kit muttered, his tone still heavy and dark with the low rumble. A hurt little noise escaping him, Isac immediately shook his head. He was ready to sell his soul for it at this point, that’s how desperate he was. Absolutely no shame, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Isac had no issues voicing what he wanted. Or demanded, really. “You know damn well your pre-heat messes with us. Can’t even play with you properly.”

Kit sounded kind of peeved about it too. It was pretty adorable.

But it was true. Even if Isac had wanted them to tease him, to rough him up a bit like he quite enjoyed, their protective instincts weren’t up for that.

All the alphas wanted to do now was to coddle him, to make sure he was comfortable and safe. And they wanted to keep him close so that once the heat truly hit, their stupid primal brains would be satisfied knowing that they were the only ones getting to breed him. 

Which was ridiculous. But it was instinctual, so there was no way around it. Isac knew that once he’d be fully heated up, the only thing his omega brain would care about was his alphas and keeping them trapped in a lock.

And that, actually, reminded Isac…

“I really don’t care, Kit,” he said, hissing a little when Kit nudged another finger past his rim. It felt amazing, oh god, it did. And Isac really didn’t even need the fingers, like really really didn’t need them. He was a proper mess, slick making everything kind of soaked, and Isac could smell _himself._ It shouldn’t have been allowed to get this turned on: “Just fuck me already!”

“Don’t think I will,” Kit said, and... Isac’s heart legit stopped for a bit?

Like?

Kit carefully pulled his fingers out, more slick following them and drooling down Isac’s skin.

What the fuck?

Isac felt like he had a hole in his belly; an aching hollow that was way too empty to be comfortable.

What the fuck?

“What the fuck?” Isac repeated out loud, a snarly growl wetting the harsh, demanding question. “Oh my god, Kit, I will punch you in the face if you don't get your knot in me, right now. I swear, just watch me!”

Liam was still holding onto his wrists, but his other hand now sneaked behind Isac’s neck to give him a tight squeeze. 

_Ah!_

Unfair, unfair. 

So fucking unfair.

The fight melted right off of Isac’s body, leaving him gasping for breath, cock drooling all over his belly and his eyes getting wet.

He clearly needed to change his tactic.

“Can’t help it,” he pleaded, shaking his head as much as he could with Liam’s fingers massaging the muscles of his neck. “Y’know I can’t help it. You said you wouldn’t tease, you promised.”

Neither of the alphas had promised him such a thing, but that was neither here nor there.

“You can’t leave me like- You wouldn’t-” Isac’s eyes fluttered back open when he suddenly felt Kit’s familiar scruff against his cheek. Liam’s hand slipped from behind his neck and Kit’s weight moved away from Isac’s thighs. “No, c’mon! Please, I’ll be good, okay? I’ll- I’ll shut up and everything. I’ll be all quiet!”

“Why’d we want you to be quiet?” Liam asked soothingly. Isac didn’t need any soothing. Fuck that. He wasn’t even crying, his eyes were just watering for some completely unrelated reason. “Love that messy mouth of yours.”

“But-” 

Isac got cut off by Kit, who was completely dominating his mouth with a hungry kiss. Distracted by that, rushing to give Kit as good as he got, he almost missed how Liam was getting up and moving to where Kit had been previously. 

And, oh...

Oh, okay.

This worked, too. 

Perfect.

Isac found his wrists free for the first time in a while, the air feeling chilly against the skin that had been warmed up in Liam’s hold. His fingers twitched into loose fists, a shudder running through his whole body, when a touch was finally back to where it was _bloody supposed to be._

“Keep your arms up,” Liam said, palms smoothing over Isac’s sensitive inner thighs. Fuck, it was almost too sensitive. Like, honestly, it felt like he could’ve come just from a little bit of light petting there. 

Isac’s knees tried to close in, pressing into Liam’s hips on both sides as the alpha settled in between his legs. 

“Why?” Isac whined. And damn it, it really was a full on whine... No way around that. But he didn’t move, just panted against Kit’s cheek as Liam maneuvered his trembling legs, hooking them over his forearms instead. 

“‘cause you want to keep them there,” Liam said simply, and… 

Fuck Liam. 

What did he know? 

Fucking nothing.

Liam’s dimples flashed in deep, and Isac’s arms stayed up.

Isac scowled at him over Kit’s shoulder. He quick;y forgot about that when he realised that there was definitely a set rhythm to the way Kit’s hand was bumping into his side.

It took a couple of short seconds for it to click - Isac blamed his too-turned on brain for the slowness - and then he hickupped out an airy laugh.

He turned his head so he could speak quietly against Kit’s heated skin, the alpha’s scruff causing tingles as it scratched over his cheekbone. Isac knew he was antagonising Kit on purpose, but hey, that was kind of the point. “Gonna mark all over us then? Is it all yours, Kitty?” 

Kit just growled under his breath, moving to mouth at the dip of Isac’s shoulder, right where his collarbones dipped under the collar of the hoodie. His fist was moving faster against Isac’s side though, and his scent was turning muskier. 

Isac didn’t get to press Kit’s buttons on it any further. Because Liam, having gotten rid of his joggers while Isac was distracted, was finally giving Isac what he had been asking for, for a literal eternity. At least.

“Fucking- _Yes!_ Thank you!” Isac breathed out, kind of aiming for it to come out all fed up and such, but he just sounded needy and desperate. Whatever. Liam was a big boy, Isac was allowed to sound a little drunk.

From the moment Liam’s already forming knot nudged at his rim for the first time, Isac knew that he wasn’t going to last. At all. And, well, Liam probably wasn’t either. He was already doing that harsh and chopped breathing thing he did when he was getting too close.

God, Isac’s heats made all three of them completely useless.

Although, the fact that Isac was dozed in _their omega’s_ arousal most likely added to that. Just a tiny bit.

Fuck, Isac couldn’t wait to have Nathan here. Just… Like this, yeah, but also just in general. He could already feel the space their pack bond was making for the younger omega. It was as exciting as it was agitating, yet none of them would’ve changed the sensation for anything.

Isac’s thoughts were pulled back from the dreaminess by Kit, who worked a stinging suck on his scent gland. 

Liam pressed all the way in then, stretching Isac out so good that his eyes rolled back a bit. Fucking perfect, so perfect. Everything was too sensitive already, too much and too little at the same time. And his heat wasn’t even here yet. 

There was a whimper rising from Isac’s chest, distorted by the strength of his pleasured purr. When Liam’s cock head nudged against his inner locking, he gasped loudly, hands twisting into the sheets to keep them in place.

“Good boy, Iz,” Liam said, probably watching Isac struggle to take him. Or not really struggle, not in the sense that it was painful or anything. It was just too fucking good, and Isac had to use all his strenght to stop himself from squirming all over the place. 

“F-fuck off,” Isac hissed through his teeth, out of principle more than anything, and then tried to press his hips down against Liam’s. Trying to get that lock to take. 

He _needed it,_ alright? Had _been_ needing it. It was so past even making sense how much he needed Liam to fill him up.

Liam just grinned down at him. His blond waves were starting to curl from the heat and sweat, and a couple of coiling strands were sticking to his temples. 

Why was he so bloody fit? 

Isac whined inside his mind, somehow managing to keep it in. Liam’s athletic body was always a treat to see, but when he was fucking balls deep into Isac, finally giving it to him? It was something else completely.

“So good, Li,” Isac choked out, shoulders inching up the sheets from the strength of Liam’s thrusts. Kit grabbed a hold of his shoulder, holding him down, and then went back to torturing Isac’s poor oversensitive gland.

“Yeah?” Liam asked, abs clenching gloriously as he grinded his hips in. The undulating pressure of his cock against Isac’s locking was breaking Isac’s mind. His legs tried to kick, still hanging over Liam’s arms, but he was trapped there. 

Kit bit down on his gland then, shocking a hoarse yelp from Isac, and Liam kept him sat against that terrifyingly sharp pleasure, all the way through the stinging bite.

“Yes, yesyesyes,” Isac gasped, “Feels so good, don’t stop, Li, don’t-”

“Not gonna stop,” Liam reassured. Growled. The words were barely there under the loud rumble rising from his chest. 

Or was that Kit? It might’ve been Kit. Or both of them.

Isac couldn’t think, he could barely see. 

He was too hot, boiling, half-dressed in a thick hoodie, and he could feel how the inner circle of muscle started to give for Liam.

The stretch of that was too much, the pleasure too intense. Isac’s cock kicked on his stomach, splattering come all over his heaving belly. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kit bit out, panting against Isac’s bruised scent gland. The movement of his hand was turning frantic. “Fuck, Isac. That’s gorgeous, love.”

If Isac had had even a sliver of his usual wits, he would’ve snarked something back. Poke fun of the mushyness the alphas always brought out like this. 

Instead his hands twisted in the sheets, his back arching. Liam, holding Isac firmly down from his waist, grinded in until the lock suckled him in place. 

“ _Mh-!_ ” Isac’s whole body tensed up, way more than it already had been even though that had felt impossible just a moment ago. It felt like his whole chest filled up when Liam’s knot expanded to tie them together. Fuck... He felt Liam deep inside of him; the trapped heaviness of his crown tugging on the inner locking, causing stars to spark in Isac’s eyes. “Need to- Need to- I can’t-”

“I know,” Liam hushed, somehow still managing to get his soothing tone through the tensed set of his jaws. “I know. C’mon. Always take it so well.”

Liam moved his hand from Isac’s waist, instead resting it on his lower belly. 

Settling his palm right under Isac’s still hard cock, which continued to dribble come onto the mess already pooling on his skin, Liam pressed down. 

Isac’s whole body jerked.

His inner muscles clamped, locking hard.

And then he felt like he was falling, _sogood sogood_ exploding all over, his mind filling with white noise.

Isac was distantly aware that he was whining. A litany of hurt little noises falling from his mouth.

Then there were lips against his, catching the sounds as they were born. Kit’s chest rumbled against his purr.

It took Isac forever to come down.

When he did, the backs of his thighs were pulling, tight from being spread open around Liam’s much larger frame. His breathing was loud too, completely worn out. Kit had moved to kissing the tendon that ran on the side of Isac’s throat.

He shivered. 

“God, Kit. It’s still Nathan’s,” Liam whined, and when Isac forced his eyes open, he saw Liam frowning at Isac’s chest. He looked down, finding the possessive mess Kit had made. “We have to wash it now.”

Kit, who apparently was completely lost to his instinct drunk haze, turned, and _actually_ snapped his teeth at Liam? 

Like the fucking beast that he was.

Isac’s cackle was a bit shaky and weak, but he still managed to knee Kit in the soft bit right below his ribs just fine. That stopped him from tearing Liam a new one, some sense snapping into his eyes. 

The snarl got replaced by a wounded pout. 

Watching them wrestle was always hilarious, but Isac kinda just wanted his alphas to cuddle him now. They should appreciate such a willing treat. Also, no wrestling when Isac was enjoying his afterglow, still stuck on the tie.

“C’mon, boys. No fighting,” Isac said, amused and content at the same time. He still narrowed his tired eyes at Kit, making sure he wasn’t going to act like a tit after all. The alpha had been a proper mess with his instincts lately, and if Isac could help him with that, you bet he’d try his best.

Liam didn’t seem bothered, just grinning a bit lopsidedly as he helped Isac to straighten out his legs. He leaned forward next, the movement tugging on Isac’s _everything,_ and he hummed apologetically when Isac’s breath hitched.

“Kept these here so nicely,” Liam said, petting one hand up Isac’s arm, wordlessly telling him that it was time to relax them down. He wasn’t teasing, Liam always genuinely praised like this. 

It made Isac feel annoyingly fuzzy, and like he had done something great. 

_Eugh._

He wrinkled his nose in played up distaste, and then tilted his chin up so Liam knew to drop a kiss on his bitten mouth. Isac wasn’t about to let him pull out any time soon, so he wrapped his arms behind Liam’s wide shoulders, pulling him down. 

Isac’s body was finally starting to relax properly, and he sighed deeply, tucking his nose into Liam’s neck. This was nice. He felt full, the sharp edges of the pre-heat smoothed down a little. If he was lucky, it would take a while before the tension would start to build up again. 

“Technically, it’s my hoodie now,” Isac said into Liam’s skin, inhaling his sated scent. His voice had gone slightly croaky, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about that. He much rather thought out _content_ and _mine,_ and nuzzled against his alpha to mark him. 

“It’s not yours if you just stole it from him,” Liam huffed, smacking a kiss on Isac’s shoulder, over the fabric. He then turned his head, pouting right back at Kit, before reaching a hand out. 

He mock-growled until Kit took it. 

Liam pulled him down next to them, grumbling contently at the skin-contact. Once he was settled, Liam draped his arm over Kit’s tattooed chest. 

“I didn’t steal it,” Isac said, hitching his hips a little to get more comfortable. It didn’t help much, the pressure was everywhere and his hard-on was just as insistent as it always was while he was on a knot.

To be honest, Isac had given in to the alphas a bit more than he had originally planned, so now he’d have to use the rest of the evening knocking them down from thinking that they had somehow won this round. Yeah. As if. 

“He gave it to me after our little -” Isac paused pointedly to emphasise, “ _\- cuddle_ session.”

Liam groaned. “Isac, fucking stop riling-”

Kit’s ramped up growl was totally worth the billion lovebites that bruised Isac’s skin afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Breaks a break to smack you with this filth* 
> 
> Hope this entertains you while I work on part two of CYE? There were some requests for this specific evening in the comments and yeah. I guess this is my version of 'slowly easing back into writing'. My brain just has no chill, eep!
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you everyone for being so kind and thoughtful while I've been dealing with life these past months! It really means a lot to me.
> 
> If you wanna stay updated on what's going on with this series, you should check my tumblr every now and then :)  
> https://coldercreation.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you<3


End file.
